


You Know Who You Are

by HyJackedYerFandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyJackedYerFandom/pseuds/HyJackedYerFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dursley’s leave Harry at the train station three hours early! There, he meets a different family to reach the platform, *not* the Weasley’s. How does this change the future of the Boy-Who-Lived??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Better Be...

“Hufflepuff!!!”

The silence that met this statement was all consuming – he wasn’t even sure anyone was breathing it was so quiet. Nervous, wide green eyes glanced wildly about, as if waiting for someone to come and drag him away for doing something unexpected (yet again) and freaky. It was when his eyes swept to the far left that he saw a sandy blonde boy stand up and smile at him, motioning him over.

After that, applause from the whole table – the **whole table**!! - seemed to rock the stone floor as he hopped off the chair (which seemed much taller for him than anyone else). With a trembling smile and a fierce blush, he made his way to the table decked out in yellow and black. The upperclassmen were on their feet and cheering wildly, which just made him turn even redder as more attention was focused on him.

It was almost enough to drown up the terrible silence that the other three houses were still sporting. Glancing up at the large table where all of the teachers were seated, he took note at all of the shocked faces – and the two happy ones. A small man with a thin mustache on his face and small, square glasses who raised his cup at Harry when he caught his eye, and a plump, grey-haired older woman with a beaming smile on her face. She winked at him and waved him off in the direction of the table losing their minds.

Several of the new students were staring at him with a mixture of confusion and horror. With a single glance, Harry had managed to capture the entirety of the new students and gauge their responses. The red head who had been searching for a compartment on the train was sneering at him, but he looked confused too which made little sense to Harry. The boy who had been looking for his toad on the train was smiling at him though and managed a small wave to him that Harry returned with a blush. The girl that had been with him was staring at him, and he didn’t like it. It was like the stares that the teachers would give him, like they were trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Then there was the blonde boy he’d met in Diagon Alley, in the robe shop. The one who’d acted so much like Dudley that he’d frightened Harry at first. He was staring from the Slytherin table with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Then there were most of the other students, all looking like Harry was some kind of weird freak for being a Hufflepuff, though there were a few that were smiling at him. One boy, a black boy with a scar through his left eyebrow smiled and nodded at him, like he had always known that Harry belonged in Hufflepuff or he knew something Harry didn’t. He smiled back and waved like he’d waved at the boy with the toad and got a blinding smile in return. He knew that most of the school was expecting him to be in Gryffindor like his parents but…they were so loud! And pushy and constantly talking. They made him nervous. All he wanted to do was learn as much as he could and be unnoticeable. It made so many things that much easier if he were invisible.

After that brief glance to look at everyone else he continued on his way to the far table, blushing the entire time at all the ruckus they were making.

He reached the boy who’d gotten to his feet – third year Cedric Diggory – and was pulled under his arm. Still blushing, Harry looked down at his hands for a moment before glancing up at the older boy through his long lashes. He was looking for any kind of frustration, anger or irritation with having to be stuck with Harry now after spending so much time with him on the train, but all he saw was a beaming sort of pride and affection. Cedric grinned at him and gently squeezed the smaller boy’s shoulder and then ruffled the perpetually messy hair.

“Come sit here with us, Harry. We don’t bother with that whole sitting by years thing. Besides, you know all of us already, yeah?” The gray-eyed boy said to Harry, smiling gently at the obviously overwhelmed Firstie.

Harry glanced up at Cedric with a timid smile and sat down next to his friend, careful not to sit too close to the stranger on the other side of him – Cedric had already proven he was safe, and he didn’t know the dark haired boy to his right. Strangers were never to be trusted, but he trusted Cedric and his family – they’d helped him already and they didn’t even know him!

“Hey, Harry! Your badge changed already!” A blonde girl across from him – Mercedes Madley, he’d met her on the train – said, pointing to the badger and colors already embroidered onto the robes he wore.

He looked down in surprise, and a look of astonished awe and glee was stamped on his expressive features as he looked up at Cedric. He belonged to the Hufflepuffs now! He had a place with these people, which meant that he wasn’t too weird or odd to be with them!

“Yeah, Har, looks like you’re stuck with us now. Whatever will you do now?” Bernard Zeller said as Harry turned his attention to the burly, black haired boy he’d also met on the train.

Suddenly, the boy to Harry’s right scooted over and two first years plunked down beside him. Ernie MacMillan – who he’d seen being sorted and the girl that Cedric had sent Harry to at the boats, Susan Bones. Ernie, a blonde, blue eyed young man, stared at Harry for a moment before smiling slightly and nodding as if in approval.

“I hear the Puff’s are going to have a party tonight for all the Firsties!” Chimed Susan Bones, her tawny brown eyes glittering with glee as she smiled around Ernie at Harry.

“Really?” Harry asked softly, turning to look up at his self-appointed mentor.

“Sort of,” Cedric admitted quietly as the rest of the sorting continued and the table managed to keep a quiet din as they clapped boisterously for every other Firstie sorted – even if they weren’t a part of their house. “All of the Hufflepuffs gather in the common room and we have a meeting. The House Elves often give us some snacks and things ‘cuz we’re so close to the kitchens.”

“House Elves?” Harry asked softly, frowning at Cedric in confusion.

His comment made those closest to him turn to stare at him quietly before noticing that Harry was blushing and attempting to crawl under the table with all the attention and turning back to the sorting. Cedric leaned over and whispered softly to Harry.

“They’re the real caretakers of the castle – they make the food, keep the castle clean, and do the laundries. That sort of thing.”

“Oh…” Harry said softly before looking up at Cedric with an endearing frown on his face. “But…I can do those things myself. They don’t have to, ‘cuz I can do it.”

Cedric looked at Harry and smiled slightly, even as his mind raced at the thought that this was a seriously independent eleven year old.

“It makes them feel useful,” Ernie explained, overhearing the whispered conversation and leaning in to Harry. “They need to serve people to be happy, and here they get a lot better treatment than they do with some Wizarding families.”

“Oh.” Harry said, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment before nodding. “It’s like when I do the gardening at home, even though I’m supposed to. It makes me feel better, right?” He asked, glancing at Cedric, who nodded with a soft smile.

“If it makes you feel better, then that’s good.” Was all he said before the last person was sorted (Zabini, Blaise – “Slytherin!”).

Harry glanced up at that and caught the glance that the black boy gave the table and caught his gaze. He smiled at him and clapped a bit louder than he had been for the others being sorted, because the boy had seemed to support him when Harry had been sorted. In return, the black boy nodded regally and went to the green and silver table to sit next to the blonde boy. Turning his attention back to Cedric he whispered softly.

“What now?”

“Now,” Cedric said just as quietly, “Headmaster Dumbledore will make a speech, and then we’ll eat. After that, we’ll all go to the dormitories together and get settled.”

“What about our things?” Harry asked, frowning as he thought that when they took their trunks away that the students would have to grab them before they left.

“They’re automatically put into the common area when you’ve been sorted. Then you choose your roommates and get settled. Every year after that they’re automatically sent to the room you chose and put in front of your bed.” Cedric said before Dumbledore stood and made his way to the podium.

“A real bed?” Harry whispered softly, so softly that Cedric almost missed it.

But he’d heard it. And when he whipped his head around to ask Harry what he meant, Dumbledore began his speech. And then the food appeared.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Cedric could see the gaping expression on Harry’s pale face. As if he’d never seen that much food ever in his life.  He glanced over at Mercedes and caught her look of concern and nodded his head slightly.  They would keep an eye out on their newest flock, and particularly this little lamb.

Surprisingly, Harry seemed to take a little bit of everything, including greens and vegetables.  Granted, his portions were obscenely small compared to other students, but he seemed to delight in the food.  Curling his arm around his plate like a shield, he waited for everyone else to begin eating before he dug in.

“Wow, Harry, slow down,” Cedric laughed softly, putting his hand on the dark haired boy’s shoulder.  “It’s not going to disappear, you know.”

Harry glanced at him warily, before nodding his head slightly and slowing his pace down a little.  It wasn’t much, but it was less likely that he’d choke now.  He made small, little pleased noises with each new flavor of food put in front of him and though he ate very little in comparison to others, he seemed to be quite full.

Soon enough, desserts were over (Treacle Tart being both Harry and Cedric’s favorite which made many of the older students giggle at the obvious adoration Harry had for Cedric), Dumbledore stood up.  So involved in his sweet, however, all Harry managed to catch was the end part of it.

“-Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.”

Wide green eyes snapped up to Cedric’s slightly skeptical gray, before the older boy shrugged.

“Who knows what they have up there, Har.  But, don’t worry.  We’ll keep you safe.  Not as if you’ve any classes up on that level yet, and we’ll teach you all the little secrets to get around those moving staircases.”

“M-moving…staircases?”  Harry stammered slightly, looking a little pale at the thought.

How was he to get anywhere if the stairs moved?  What if they dropped him?

“Sometimes Hogwarts gets bored.” Mercede’s commented with a supportive smile at Harry.  “I think she just wants someone to pay attention to her, is all.”

“Oh.”  Harry said softly, before frowning at the remainder of his treacle tart. 

This was just so confusing.  He still expected to be told there’d been some kind of mistake and he was to be sent home immediately before causing any further embarrassment.

“Come on, then.  Off to the dormitories.”  Cedric said, putting a few tarts into his robe pockets, winking at a slightly horrified Harry and helping Susan to her feet like the gentleman he was.

“Are they really in the dungeon?”  Ernie asked, tilting his head back to look up at Cedric as he got to his feet.

“Dungeons?”  Harry asked, immediately picturing the worst.

“They are, but they’re quite comfortable.  They’re actually over by the kitchens, rather than in the deeper parts where Slytherin dorms are.”  Cedric caught the suspicious look on Harry’s face, and smiled, reaching out a hand for the boy to clasp.  “Come on.  We’ll take you.” 

Cedric and Mercedes were the only ones who noted the flinch Harry gave at the movement of Cedric’s hand.  Both of them filed it away for later.

 

_~ <@>~_

 

When the Hufflepuff House was all in their common room, Harry tucked quite closely to Cedric’s side and still clenching the broader hand in his smaller ones, Madam Sprout came in beaming at all of her students.

It should be noted, that unlike many of the other teachers at the school, Madam Sprout and Professor Snape were two of the few who took an exceptional interest in their students.  Since their houses were looked down upon for various (and often silly) reasons, it stood to reasons that their students might need a little more care and attention than the others.  While Severus offered a rather stoic shoulder, Pamona was mothering and gentle with her students and cared a great deal about them all.

However, both Severus and Pamona, while on opposite ends of the spectrum in care and attention, understood one great concept about their respective broods.  Hufflepuff and Slytherin children were, most often, victims of abuse from home.  Both teachers took immediate, swift action on it, and kept a watchful and slightly doting eye on their children.

Even if it wasn’t wholly apparent.

“Children!  Welcome to Hufflepuff!”  Madam Sprout said cheerfully, raising her hands in welcome.

The lights on the chandelier and in the fireplace brightened and it seemed as if fairy lights danced all around the books and sitting areas.  One thing that could be said about the Hufflepuff house that no one knew, was that they were often the closest to Magical Nature with their gentle and unsuspecting ways. So many of the creatures that one read in stories and studies, were drawn to them. The fairy lights, were in fact, simple pixies.  Not the Cornish variety, no, but the French. Dainty, colored tiny creatures that loved to play and cause gentle mischief. The first years delighted in them, awed and so careful.

The Hufflepuff common room was outfitted with large, plush furniture, couches and settees, large, surprisingly full bookshelves lined the walls and warmth emanated from every corner and texture.  Their colors were displayed proudly, in pillows, curtains and throw blankets, but not in a suffocating way.

“My name is Madam Pomona Sprout.  I’m your head of house throughout your stay within Hogwarts.  I don’t want any of you worrying about anything trivial, now.  We Puffs stick together and take great care of one another in many ways!”  Pomona began, sitting on a padded stool in front of the fireplace and facing her children.  “Every First Year is assigned a mentor, some of you may have to share one, but there’s never more than three to a mentor.  It’s expected to become close and friendly with your Mentor, I encourage it!  If anything is the matter, you fear you don’t understand the material in class, you miss home, or something is wrong, you tell your Mentor immediately.  They in turn will tell me.  If you don’t get along with your Mentor, please let me know so I can find someone that suits you.  It would truly be a horrid way to spend your seven years with a Mentor you despise, right?”

After waiting for the initial nervous titters and giggles to die off, she smiled brightly.

“You will room three to a room, these will be your roommates all your school life.  There’s no fighting, no stealing, no cheating and certainly there is no destroying of another’s property.  We Puffs will show a united front outside of the commons.  If there is a fight or you don’t get along with a fellow Puff, there’s mediation and there are steps that can be taken to make certain that there is harmony in our rooms.  Never hesitate to say something if there’s something wrong, dangerous or frightening to you, either to your mentor or to me.

“Now…are there any questions?”

“How do we contact our families?” Came from a shy Firstie, and so began the rather long Question and Answer session that was common in the beginning of every year.

After all the questions that were put to her were answered she looked at every student in turn and smiled.  These were the children she’d never have, and she cherished every one of them.

“Now, I do have your schedules here with me, I want you to take them and make certain that you understand them.  If you don’t want to take a class that’s on there, you have a week to tell me so that I can change it.  I’ll warn you now, that Puffs are picked on and ridiculed outside of these walls – we’re seen as slow and often times cowardly.  Don’t be surprised if a Gryffindor tries to bully you in some way.  Stay with your buddy and if it becomes physical, certainly defend yourself!  Many teachers will try to teach you as if you cannot comprehend what is being put to you – I urge you not to let this get to you!  All of you are capable of great things!  Did you know that Ms. Amelia Bones, head of the Auror Department, was in fact a Hufflepuff??  It’s true!  I want you all to work hard on your studies, and try not to let Professor Snape get you down.  He strives to challenge everyone, but sometimes his way of challenging students is seen as demeaning and cruel.  That being said, let’s assign your roommates and Mentors and I’ll leave you to it!  My office is through that door-“ Pomona stood and pointed to her left, where a doorway was framed with leaves and flowers carved into the stonework stood.  “So if there are any questions your Mentors can’t answer, don’t hesitate to come and get me.”

With that, she assigned Mentors, roommates, passed out schedules and watched as her children laughed and talked amongst themselves.  She caught a few glances from the upper classmen, nodding in the direction of one child or another and made certain to memorize the names of the children indicated.  These were children she’d have to take a special interest in.

Cedric Diggory caught her attention, and glanced at the dark headed boy that was practically glued to his side.  It seemed her intuition was correct in assigning Cedric as Harry’s Mentor as the boy was almost clinging to the elder boy, his wide green eyes not even hidden behind the awful glasses on his nose.  However, when she caught Cedric’s gaze again, he stared at her meaningfully before it rang in her head.  Cedric was giving the signal that Harry was one of those Special Interest cases.

Oh dear…Harry Potter had been abused and if the slightly panicked look on Cedric’s face was anything to go by, it was enough to cause major concern.  She answered his look with a nod and caught his slight sag of relief.  She’d get more of the story out of him later on in the evening when the upper classmen Mentor’s reported to her.

 

_~ <@>~ _

 

“-So you’ll be fine once he starts his class.  It’s only three times a week, but I know he’s going to ask these types of questions.  I want you all to study these sheets before going to bed tonight, okay?”  Cedric waited until all three boys nodded at him solemnly.  “Then you should be set.  We already went over your other classes, so you’ll be just fine.  Don’t think twice about asking me anything either.  You know I don’t mind.”

“Cedric…”  Cedric looked at Harry in surprise as he spoke hesitantly.  “Did you mean it?”

“Did I mean what?  What I said on the train??”  Cedric replied, kneeling down so that he was eye to eye with Harry who sat on his bed (the bed that he’d not left since he first entered the room and claimed).

Harry nodded slightly, a blush staining his cheeks.

“Of course I did.  Here, let me show you.”  Again, he held his hand out to Harry, who barely flinched and took it, hopping down from the bed.

As he lead Harry to the door, the dark haired boy glanced back at his bed as if to make sure it was still there before following Cedric out the door.

From there, Cedric led him down the hallway, took two rights and opened his own dorm room door.

“I sleep right here, Harry, that’s my bed.  If you need anything, you come to me.  I don’t care what time it is.”  He was determined to protect Harry from whatever he feared; he’d never had a little brother, but it seemed that Harry had claimed him as his big brother.  All in one day!

“Okay…”  The serious little face lit up though after a moment before a string of babble escaped.  “I’m going to go and take a shower – a long one – and brush my teeth and go lay on my very own bed!!  This has been the very bestest day ever!”


	2. And Then There Was One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time Before the Sorting. Long Chapter Is Long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a flashback to what had happened before the first chapter. So you see what happened when the Dursley's dropped him off at the train station. I'm working on the next chapter soon, but I'm very busy. I hope to finish by the end of the month though. Cross your fingers. And sorry for the long length - I couldn't find a decent place to stop and split it into two parts. Next! Harry's first day of classes and a trip to the hospital wing. Dun dun DUUUUN.

He sat on the bench seat in the train terminal, looking utterly lost behind his trunk and the birdcage that sat on it. While the snowy owl hooted comfortingly, it did very little to ease the nerves and fears of the 11 year old boy. His Uncle Vernon had dumped him at Kings Cross Train Station – a whole three hours early! With a soft groan, Harry covered his eyes with his hands as his mind whirled. It had already been two hours, and he still had no idea on how to get onto platform 9 ¾.  


When he’d asked the guard about it, he’d been snapped at and told to scram. Harry’d scrammed alright, and now he was more than a little lost. He’d never been to London before this whole adventure began, and now he was in a train station with hundreds of people rushing to and fro with no idea where to go.

So he sat, on a bench near the main terminal, absolutely miserable and terrified he would be stuck at Kings Cross Station until the summer when the Dursley’s had to pick him up again. Absently, he rubbed his right wrist where Vernon had yanked him about yesterday. It was bruising pretty badly, but he had nothing to cover it up with. 

With another low moan, he covered his face with his hands and muttered, “What am I to do?”

“Surely it can’t be all that bad, darling?” Came a soft, female voice from in front of him.

Peeking out from behind his fingers, his green eyes widened at the woman who stood in front of him. She was a smaller woman, definitely not as tall as Aunt Petunia, but also much more lovely than his aunt. Her hair was a soft bronze color, and she had pretty grey eyes. She smiled at him, leaning over to look into his face. 

She had a nice smile. It made his tummy flutter.

“I’m Zamira.” She said, moving to sit next to him.

“Harry…” Harry murmured softly, following each of her movements carefully.

She *was* a stranger after all.

“Well. I dare say, that’s a fine name. I see you’ve a Hogwarts Trunk, Harry. Are you a first year?” She asked, cooing softly at Hedwig in her cage.

“Yes ma’am. But…” Harry said softly. “I don’t know how to find the platform.”

“Oh, dear. Now that is a bit of a pickle then. It’s a good thing I spotted you then, and my family and I got here so early.” Zamira said with a warm smile. “My son goes to Hogwarts too. He’s a third year, but a good little chap. Hufflepuff.”

“That’s the house with the badger on it, right?” Harry asked eagerly. “I like the colors on their ties too.”

“You’re quite right, Harry. The badger is our mascot. We value loyalty and hard work in our house. We view our house as our family and are fiercely protective.” Zamira said with a nod. “Would you like to meet my son?”

“Is he nice?”

“I’d like to think he is, but I’ve never heard a cross word otherwise. Either way, I’d like to take you through the barrier so you can find the train properly. Is that alright?”

“Yes ma’am. Hedwig too right?” Harry asked, looking at his snowy owl.

“Of course Hedwig too. Wouldn’t want a wizard to be without his familiar now, would we?” Zamira smiled and got to her feet, holding her hand out gently to the little boy. “Come now Harry. I can see my boys just over there and I know Cedric would love to meet you.”

“Yes ma’am.”

He didn’t take her hand, as much as he wanted to. He didn’t feel it was quite right to take her hand, her being a nice lady and all, and him being…well him. Petunia wouldn’t let him hold her hand on any day of the week anyways and she was *normal*. Instead, he felt her place her hand on his upper back.

“Amos!” Zamira called, other free hand raising to wave in the distance. 

Lifting his gaze in the direction that Zamira had waved in, catching sight of an answered hand in the air. When a few other passengers passed by, Harry could now see the man that Zamira had called out to. He was shorter than Zamira, with a ruddy looking face and a scraggly beard. He wore a brown suit and a newsy cap, and dragged a wheeled trunk behind him. Small, rectangular glasses sat on his face, doing nothing to conceal the wide, beaming smile there.

Behind him strode a younger boy, tall and wearing denims with a white teeshirt and a brown leather jacket. He was taller than Harry thought he would be, but when he looked at Zamira, his whole face kind of lit up like a light bulb.

 _Oh…_ he thought. _That must be what having a mother feels like…_

 

“Knowing your mother, she’s probably cornered some poor, hapless muggle and talking their ear off, you know that right?” Amos Diggory said to his 13 year old son with bemused exasperation on his face.

“I’m not taking that bet, dad. Remember what happened last year? We were almost late for the train after she found some poor bloke who said he was a chemist and she just kept pelting him with questions.” Cedric Diggory replied, glancing at the large clock in the center of the aisle. 

As had been habit for 3 years now, the Diggory’s had come to Kings Cross Station an hour early, as one of the muggle shops in the station had the best tea and biscuits around. And, as had been habit for 3 years now, Cedric’s mother had wandered off without telling them. It would be a little while before they found her again, probably harassing some poor unsuspecting muggle about some such nonsense. Zamira Diggory was a force to be reckoned with, that much was certain. Once, in his first year, she had shared with her son that the sorting hat had been torn between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, her tenacity and aspirations making her quite qualified for Slytherin, while her loyalty and steadfast beliefs made her a prime candidate for Hufflepuff. In the end, she had been placed in Hufflepuff, and had no reason to ever regret it.

After all, she highly doubted she’d have gotten so close to Amos Diggory if she’d been in Slytherin. Her best friend since first year, they were married straight out of Hogwarts.

Cedric sighed, thinking over his next school year at Hogwarts. His third year, he was due for Prefect within the next two years if he continued with his studies. At the top of his year, he knew that many of the Ravenclaws were furious that they couldn’t surpass his scores. He had always enjoyed learning, and studied hard and vigorous for the hopes that it would lead him to a steady career – in what, he didn’t know yet. But he definitely wanted to be good at it. He saw how happy his parents were, doing what they enjoyed, and wanted that for himself.

Shaking his head slightly, he glanced up as he heard his mother call his father’s name. Weaving their way through the crowd, they spotted her standing next to a trolley – and a dark haired little boy who looked barely tall enough to see over a Hogwarts trunk. After exchanging a wide eyed look and shrug with his father, they both turned and made their way over to Zamira and her victim – er…innocent bystander.

Even from a distance, Cedric could see wide, brilliant green eyes and shaggy, messy black hair. He seemed to hide behind his Hogwarts trunk when he caught sight of Cedric and his father moving towards them. Poor ickle firstie, Cedric though with a shake of his head and an amused smile for his mother. Cornered by his mum and smothered with attention probably. As he and his father arrived, Cedric glanced around for the lad’s parents.

“Hello, mum.” Cedric said, facing his mother and the boy. “Who did you kidnap today?”

“Your replacement, you terrible boy.” Zamira replied with a happy laugh, not seeing the look of panicked fear on the boy’s face.

But Cedric had seen it.

“No worries, mate. She won’t really kidnap her unless you ask for it.” He teased, leaning down to stare into green, green eyes. “I’m Cedric. Cedric Diggory.”

Holding out his hand for the boy to shake, he absently heard his mother and father speaking softly beside him.

“Harry. Harry Potter.”

And the world ceased moving for a moment. In that moment, Harry had reached out and grasped Cedric’s hand as well and Cedric noted several things at once.

One – the boy was entirely too thin. The fine and delicate bones of his hand and wrist were very prominent and Cedric worried for a moment that he’d break the lad’s hand just by shaking it. Two – There was an almighty bruise on his right wrist that definitely wasn’t made with some explainable accident other than being yanked about. And three – this boy was the Defeater of He Who Must Not Be Named, and yet, it was obvious to Cedric that he had no idea what that meant.

He knew somehow, in that one paused moment, that whatever he chose to do next would change his whole world, his whole reality. And it terrified him.

Suddenly, the world seemed to catch-up at rapid speed for Cedric, as his mother set her hand on young Harry’s shoulder and smiled at her son.

“Nice to meet you Harry. Going to Hogwarts then??” Cedric asked, smiling brightly at the young lad’s brilliant smile and nod of his head. “Nervous?”

Harry stilled all movement for a moment before nodding his head slightly. 

“Stick with Cedric then, Harry. He’ll set you right.” Cedric’s father said with a rather strained smile – as if he wasn’t sure he ought to smile too brightly at the boy.

Harry looked at Zamira, who nodded with her own bright smile on her face, before turning to Cedric as if he could walk on water. It seemed that with his mother’s obvious approval, he’d gained Harry Potter as a cling-on. Not that he minded, really. There was so much going on in his head right now. He’d heard his father gasp when Harry had said his name, but his mother had hushed him quickly before Harry had had a chance to notice.

“Let’s go then,” Zamira said brightly, and began walking with Amos arm in arm.

Cedric helped Harry get his trolley turned around, and they walked behind the two adults. For a moment, Cedric struggled for conversation. But it seemed Harry had more pressing matters to talk about.

“Are the classes hard at Hogwarts?” Harry asked, looking up at Cedric from his fringe of dark hair.

Cedric thought for a moment before answering. He could feel the weight of the decisions he was making like a pressure on his heart. A part of him, deep down, knew that he was making history here with Harry, but for the most part, his general goodwill and desire to help the lad made his decisions for him.

“It depends, really. How were you in Primary School?” Cedric asked.

“Alright I suppose. My maths were hard, but I got through.” 

Watching him, Cedric could almost feel the lie in the statement, but couldn’t put his finger on what it had been about. Nodding his head as if Harry had said something important, Cedric continued.

“It also depends on what House you’re in at Hogwarts. Some houses prefer to let first years muddle about on their own with no guidance from the upper years. Some of them have study groups from all years, and others have assigned tutors to help those who are struggling.”

“Which House is best for helping then?” Harry asked softly, gripping the handle on his trolley tightly.

“I would imagine that all Houses try to help everyone in their own way,” Cedric hedged slightly, not wanting to demonize any particular House, but he also couldn’t help adding, “But Hufflepuff is a wonderful house with helpful people. We’re a right cheerful sort.”

Harry looked up at Cedric and for a moment, it felt as if he was being judged for some great honor or deal. He didn’t know how he kept walking without running into someone or something, with their little stare off but he just instinctively felt as if he shouldn’t break eye contact with him. After a moment, Harry nodded and smiled at Cedric.

“Okay. Do you have a familiar too?” Harry asked, looking up at the bronze haired boy in slight awe.

It was obvious that Harry thought Cedric could do no wrong. A piece of his heart winced at the trust in those green, green eyes; it was a fragile trust, and Cedric was determined never to break it. Shaking his head at Harry’s question, he smiled widely.

“Not yet. I imagine I’ll stumble across one sooner or later. But it’s wicked that you’ve got one!” Cedric praised, watching the small boy blush and practically wiggle in delight at the simple approval. “And an owl at that.”

“Cedric, dear, let’s get onto the platform then. You’ll want to get into your compartment soon.” Zamira said, smiling down at Harry’s face.

It seemed that Zamira Diggory had a devoted fan in Harry Potter. The thought made Cedric chuckle; everyone who met his mother had fallen a little in love with her. It was impossible not to love her, in his opinion. She was warm, caring, and loving. His parents had been trying to have another child, but it seemed the Fates weren’t with them on this matter. Which disappointed Cedric, the idea of being a big brother was wonderful to him. Looking down at Harry Potter, he decided that he’d watch out for the ickle firstie, just like a big brother would. Someone had to watch out for him, Cedric thought with a firm mental nod.

Catching his mother’s eye, he nodded at her gently and watched the warm smile spread on her face. They understood each other perfectly.

Walking towards the Platform 9 ¾, they stopped for a moment to explain to Harry what would happen. He looked concerned for a moment, doubt settling into those wide green eyes as he looked skeptically at the dividing wall.

“I’ll go first, so you can see how to do it.” Cedric said with a wide smile and a ruffle to the messy black hair. “I’ll wait on the other side for you.”

With that, Cedric simply walked at a decent pace, and the wall seemed to swallow him up. Harry gaped at the sight, looking up at Zamira with wide eyes.

“He’s on the platform, Harry. I promise it’s safe. Muggles can’t see us going onto the platform, it’s part of the Notice-Me-Not charm that’s on the area.” Zamira explained with a soft laugh. “Go on then, Cedric’s waiting for you.”

With a slightly scared nod, Harry straightened his back and took a deep breath. Walking with a confidence he certainly didn’t feel, Harry braced himself even as he walked through the barrier. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes.

Cedric was the first thing he saw, and he was smiling at Harry. Unable to help himself, Harry let out a relieved laugh and smiled back.

“See? Everything’s alright then. Best move out of the way to let my parents through though.

“Oh!” Harry said, startled by the thought and moved away from the barrier. 

Just as he did, Zamira and Amos walked through the barrier and smiled warmly at each other. Harry giggled softly, and looked around.

There on the train tracks was a bright red train, with “Hogwarts Express” emblazoned on the side. There were lots of train compartments lined up behind it, so many that he couldn’t see them all! And so many people! Families and children saying goodbye and loading up on the train; attendants to help the younger kids lift their luggage onto the train compartments so that they could take them to the compartments they wanted to sit in. The conductor and engineer were leaning out of the window of their compartment, talking with a few older kids and nodding at the things they said.

It was simply magical to him. He was really here. He was going to go to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Looking up at Cedric, he was certain his smile was so wide that all his teeth were showing.

“Well come along, then, lets get you settled and going then. You’re going to love Hogwarts, Harry.” Amos said with a warm laugh. “It’s a wonderful institution of learning; the finest in the world in my opinion.”

Harry giggled at Amos’ exuberance, smiling shyly at him. He wasn’t sure what to make of this man. So very different from Uncle Vernon that it made his head spin. Glancing between Amos and Zamira, who was kissing Cedric’s cheek and straightening his hair (much to his dismay) he couldn’t help but feel envious of Cedric and his family. How he wished he could be a part of a family like this. Oh, how he wished.

“Now, Harry, I would love for you to write to us.” Zamira said, surprising Harry with the warm demand. “I know we’ve just met, but we would like to know how you’re settling in and things that you experience at school. That way, if you have any questions at all, you can ask us, alright?”

“Yes ma’am.” Harry said softly, amazed that this wonderful lady in front of him wanted to hear from him at all.

“Take care then, Harry.” Zamira leaned down and kissed the crown of his head, trying to straighten the hair much like she’d done for Cedric.

“Quite, quite, Harry. We’d love to hear from you. Wait until you see your first quidditch game, lad. I want to hear all about it!” Amos said, patting the thin shoulder warmly.

And with that, it seemed time fast forwarded for him. Suddenly, he was following Cedric down the corridor of the car they were in, and then Cedric was lifting his trunk up onto the rack in an empty compartment. 

“You can sit with me, Harry, since you don’t know anyone else yet. Maybe you’ll like my friends too!” Cedric said hopefully, while Harry smiled back a little nervously. 

Looking out the window, he saw Amos and Zamira talking to one another, with Amos’ arm wrapped around his wife and his wife leaning into him. Amos kissed Zamira on the temple, while Zamira waved at Harry when she spotted him.

He waved back shyly, before sitting next to Cedric. He was so much smaller than Cedric, that his feet didn’t even touch the ground when he sat down. Tapping his shoes together aimlessly, he didn’t notice the look Cedric gave them. They were falling apart, wrapped in duct tape, and he could see a pinkie toe covered by a white sock on the right one.

The door to their compartment opened and Cedric smiled at the girl and boy that entered.

“Bernie! Mercedes! How was your summer, then?”

The girl, blonde and blue eyed, smiled back at Cedric warmly as she dragged her trunk into the compartment.

“Pretty good. Mum found me a potion’s tutor so I managed to get some extra studying in. We went to the beach and-“

“Who’s this then?” The boy, who was tall and burly, leaned around Mercedes to look at Harry.

Harry immediately blushed, curling into himself in an effort to make himself smaller. He glanced at Cedric who was smiling at him.

“This is my friend Harry. We met in the terminal, didn’t we, Harry?” Cedric said.

Harry nodded, his whole face heating up when both older kids looked at him. Both of them were examining him intently, but with warm smiles on their faces. He reached up to play with his lips nervously, unconsciously flashing the great bruise on his wrist.

“Well my name is Mercedes Medley, and this is my cousin Bernard Zeller.” The girl said, sitting down in front of Harry after she put her trunk up on the rack. “We’re in Hufflepuff with Ced here,” she said with a laugh. “What house do you think you’ll be in, Harry?”

It seemed his voice had deserted him, and he was nervously shifting on the seat. After a moment of patiently waiting for a response, Harry said, “I…I don’t know yet. I just found out about Hogwarts on my birthday.”

“Are you a muggleborn then?” Bernard asked, sitting next to his cousin.

“What’s that?” Harry asked.

“A muggleborn is a child with magic, who’s born to parent’s who don’t have magic.” Cedric explained. “Harry here is a halfblood. He was raised in the muggle world, right?” He asked Harry.

When Harry nodded, Cedric turned to his friends, hyperaware of the boy next to him who shifted closer as if asking for protection. It made a piece inside him, the piece that had horrible suspicions about the boy, hurt a little more. Without thinking about it, he raised his arm and wrapped it about the boy’s shoulders.

His friends eyed the boy with curiosity in their eyes. He could tell Mercedes was already suspicious about Harry, and probably had figured out who he was. Bernard was trying not to stare intently at the boy, since he apparently made Harry nervous but he was just as curious. Cedric could tell that they were noticing the same things he had – the ratty shoes, the clothes that were far too big and practically thread-bare, the broken glasses, and most importantly the massive bruise they could see around the small boys wrist. The thin body was also alarming – Harry was much smaller and far more delicate than other boys his age. His wrist bones were prominent, as were his cheekbones and clavicle which they could see from the way the shirt bagged on him. Sharing a glance with Mercedes and Bernard, he nodded slightly at them, and they back.

The third year Hufflepuffs were going to keep an eye on one Harry Potter.

Glancing at the door as it opened, with Harry barely peeking around Cedric, a girl with frizzy brown hair stood framed in the doorway.

“Has anyone seen a toad? Neville’s lost his.” She said with no introduction or preamble.

“Sorry, we haven’t.” Mercedes said politely, and the girl in the doorway sighed softly.

“I don’t think we’ll ever find him,” she bemoaned softly. “Hey!” She cried, being shoved out of the way of a redheaded boy.

The boy was scowling slightly, and barely glanced into the compartment before huffing and continuing on his way. Harry frowned slightly, that had been rather rude.

“How rude,” the girl said, rubbing her elbow where it had knocked into the doorjamb. “Anyways, let me know if you find a toad please?” she asked, before moving towards the other compartment after shutting their door.

“Never thought I’d see a Weasley do something like that and not apologize.” Mercedes said softly. “I wonder what he’s up to.”

“I’m not going to concern myself with it. If he wants to act like a boor, he’s in for a rude awakening at Hogwarts.” Bernard said with a grunt.

“Anything from the trolley?” Came a woman’s voice from the walkway. 

An older woman with tight gray curls and wearing a dress with an apron on it was pushing a sweet trolley down the walkway. She peeked into the compartment and smiled at the four within (though she could only see three).

“Anything from the trolley dears?” She asked.

“Please. I’d like four chocolate frogs, and two ice mice.” Cedric said, digging into his pocket for the money.

She smiled at him and handed him the candy. Mercedes asked for a licorice wand and Bernard asked for a cockroach cluster, making Mercedes gag.

“I don’t know how you can eat those.”

“Purely to make you sick to your stomach,” He replied with a laugh, dodging Mercedes hand when she went to smack him.

Cedric ignored their bantering, turning to Harry with a grin.

“I bet you’ll like this, Harry.” Cedric said. “It’s a magical candy, in the shape of a frog. They’ve got one good jump in them, and then they turn inert.”

“Inert?” Harry asked softly, staring down at the packaging with a suspicious frown.

“Means the magic goes away and they turn back into candy.” Mercedes said with a laugh, “Our Ced’s a bit of a nerd.”

“Always using big words.” Bernard said, nodding sagely.

“Anyways,” He said with a mock glower at his friends. “The chocolate’s good but it’s the cards you want. You can collect them, they’ve got a famous witch or wizard on them, and it tells you some facts about them too.”

“Oh.” Harry said, and tore open the package delicately. 

He’d never had chocolate before, or candy. The Dursleys wouldn’t waste such things on him. The frog in the package let out a chirpy “Ribbit!” before trying to leap away. Quick as lightning, Harry caught it and giggled when the little chocolate legs wiggled slightly in his grip. Then he popped the frog in his mouth, with the back legs hanging out comically, making Bernard laugh.

Looking at the card within the box, Harry saw a tall, severe man in black robes with a rather large, hawkish nose. He seemed to permanently be scowling from the picture. He had chin length black hair and dark eyes, with rather pale skin.

“Severus Snape!” Cedric said with a crow of laughter. “I can’t believe you got a card so rare! Lucky lad, you are.”

After swallowing the bite of chocolate, he read the blurb under the picture.

‘Severus Snape. Youngest Potion’s Master In The World. Inventor of The Wolfsbane Potions and Potions Professor at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Head of Slytherin House.’

When he glanced up at the picture again he gasped.

“He’s gone!” Harry said, looking up at Cedric with wide eyes.

“Of course. He’s got lots of duties to see to at Hogwarts. They only made so many of his card because he’s so antisocial. He can’t be staying around in the card all the time.” Mercedes said with a delighted laugh.

“Oh.” Harry said with wonder. “In…in the muggle world, cards don’t do that. They have a picture that doesn’t move at all.” He explained softly, with a slight blush on his cheeks at taking that step to talking.

“How weird.” Bernard said. “I can’t imagine a picture like that. All the portraits at Hogwarts move and talk, even at the Manor.”

“Wow!” Harry said excitedly. “How wicked!”

A moment passed where everyone laughed and then Mercedes caught his attention again.

“Harry, I noticed your glasses are broken. Can I fix them for you?”

“You can fix my glasses?” he asked in surprise.

“Yeah, but you’ve got to be wearing them while she does the spell.” Bernard said as Mercedes took out her wand.

“Just stay still, alright?” Mercedes said, pointing her wand at Harry.

Harry gulped slightly, his green eyes crossing in an effort to keep his eyes on the wand in front of him.

“Occulus Repairo.” She said clearly, and with a slight brush of wind, the crack in his glasses went away, and the tape that was holding them together at the nose bridge zipped away.

It was then that Bernard and Mercedes got confirmation of just who Harry was. The scar had been visible with the burst of wind from Mercedes spell and they were shocked silent for a moment. Harry took no notice of this, taking his glasses off and happily exclaiming over their (almost) brand new state.

Cedric looked at his friends and caught their obvious dismay. They’d added up all the signs they’d noticed about Harry, and now with the confirmation that he was Harry Potter, it simply shocked them. Mercedes gritted her teeth, nodding firmly at Cedric letting him know that she’d be watching over Harry very carefully, and Bernard folded his arms over his wide chest, frowning at the floor. Despite his obvious frustration, Cedric knew that Bernard would be doing the same. 

By the time Harry had put his glasses on, the conductor had called over head to change clothes into their Hogwarts uniforms. Mercedes took her small shrunken set out of her pocket and went to the loo to change into them. Leaving the boys to change in the compartment.

Harry had turned away from them in an effort to get some privacy, and so was unaware at the looks of pure rage on Bernard and Cedric’s faces when they saw bruising around the back of Harry’s ribs, and old, mostly healed marks. It was hard to tell, but if Cedric had had to guess, he’d say that they were from a belt. Harry also had small, shiny, round scars on his shoulder blades and neither boy had any guess. Harry had quickly put his robes on and had changed his trousers as well, looking at Dudley’s hand-me-downs with a sad look. How he wished he had his own clothes. Maybe some like Cedrics, he thought with a dreamy smile.

They sat back down in their seats and waited for Mercedes to come back. Cedric turned to Harry and smiled as warmly as he could, though inside he was sick.

“Harry, promise me something.” He said.

“What?” Harry asked back.

“Promise me that if you need anything, you come to me alright?” Cedric answered. “Even if you’re not in Hufflepuff, I want you to come find me if you need something or have questions.”

Harry gazed up at Cedric skeptically. Did the older boy really mean what he said?

“I’ll even give you the password to our common room so you can find me in between and after classes. No one there will turn you away.”

At this, Bernard nodded firmly. “We’ll make sure of it.”

After a moment of silence, where Harry stared intently at Cedric, he nodded.

“I promise.”

Soon after, Mercedes came back and the train was slowing down. Once arriving at the station, Harry gulped. Harry fisted his hands tightly, nerves and fear running high within him. Cedric noticed it, and patted his hands gently.

“You’ll be fine, Harry.” He said, and together the four left the compartment.

Once on the platform, Cedric glanced around all the milling first years. He could see and hear Hagrid calling them, but Cedric wanted Harry to be in a boat with someone friendly. It was then that he noticed a strawberry blonde haired girl he recognized.

“Susan!” He called, waving when she looked up and smiled at him.

The girl walked towards him, followed by a blonde haired boy.

“Cedric!” She said happily. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, just fine.” He replied and motioned to the boy next to him. “This is Harry, my friend.”

Susan smiled at Harry and he offered her a shy one back.

“Hi Harry.”

“Hello.” He replied back softly. “Are you a first year too?”

“Yep!” She said cheerfully. “Me and Ernie both are.”

Harry turned to the blonde boy and saw the polite smile on his face.

“I’m Ernie Macmillan.” He said, waving his hand.

“Harry Potter.” He replied, frowning when Ernie’s blue eyes went wide in surprise.

“Really?” he asked.

Harry fidgeted nervously before nodding.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry.” Ernie said, with a far more open smile on his face.

“Harry, why don’t you, Susan and Ernie here head towards Hagrid – that big man over there. There you’ll go into a boat, and cross the lake to Hogwarts to get sorted.” Cedric said, and Harry gulped.

“You’ll be there won’t you, Cedric?” Harry asked, his voice painfully thin.

“Of course. I’ll be clapping the loudest when you’re sorted.” He replied.

Reluctantly, Harry went with the two other first years, and climbed into a boat with them. There, they crossed the dark lake in silence. Harry could tell that Ernie wanted to ask him questions, but Harry’s shyness kept his gaze adverted.

Suddenly, he heard a few gasps and looked up. Instantly, he was entranced with the castle in front of him. He felt warm and comforted, as if he were supposed to have been here all along. The castle itself was huge, with turrets and beautifully sculpted towers. All the windows had light in them, illuminating the water with its own special brand of magic. The moon had risen during their journey, casting a silver glow over everything.

“Wow…” he whispered, in awe of Hogwarts Castle.

Abruptly, the journey across the lake was over, and all of the first years were walking up the wide steps towards large double doors. Looking around in delight, Harry was shocked to see pale, ethereal figures floating through walls. Real life…er…well, Real Ghosts! He grinned and waved at a portly old monk, who winked back at him.  


He could hear a woman talking, her voice a little strident in her efforts to make sure everyone could hear her. But he was so far in the back he could hardly hear her at all. Susan was frowning, rising up on her tiptoes to see.

“That’s Professor McGonagoll,” Ernie said softly to the two first years. “She teaches Transfiguration. She’s the head of Gryffindor too, and the Deputy Headmistress.”

“Wow.” Harry said, slightly nervous at the stern looking woman at the front of the crowd of first years.

“I can’t hear anything she’s saying, though.” Susan said, a pout on her face.

“Probably telling us how we’re going to get sorted.” Ernie said with a nod. “Ron Weasley was saying that we have to fight a troll, but my cousin Devon said that they put a hat on your head and it tells you where you belong.”

“A hat tells you where you belong? How does it know?” Harry asked.

“Magic.” Susan and Ernie said at the same time.

“Oh.”

Suddenly, the large double doors swung open, and the crowd of children moved forward. The cavernous room they entered was lit by hundreds of floating candles. There were five long tables, one at the very front that had adults sitting at it, and the four others were closer to the doors. It seemed each table held a different house, Harry thought, and searched for Cedric’s table.

Glancing up, he gaped at the ceiling. The ceiling was very high up, but reflected the night’s sky above the castle. He only figured that one out, though, when the girl with the brown frizzy hair from the train said she’d read about it in ‘Hogwarts, A History’. Shifting nervously, Harry glanced shyly around, still trying to find Cedric. He caught the eye of another first year though. A lanky black boy was watching him out of the corner of his eye. When their eyes locked, the other boy winked slyly at him, and gave him a rueful smile.

“When I call out your name, please come sit on the stool, where I will place the sorting hat on your head. Then, you will be sorted into your house.” Professor McGonagoll said, her voice echoing off the stone walls, much louder than in the entryway earlier.

When the children settled a little more, she pulled out a scroll and called the first name out.

“Hannah Abbott.” 

A girl with long honey colored hair made her way to the front, and nervously sat on the stool. Professor McGonagoll pulled a ratty, patched pointed hair from behind her, and sat the hat on Hannah’s head. Only a few seconds passed by, when a seam made itself known in the front, and two wrinkles that perhaps could be called eyebrows became apparent.

“Hufflepuff!” the hat bellowed, and the table to the far right applauded loudly.

She smiled and made her way to the table. The names continued, and more students were sorted. The girl with the frizzy brown hair (Hermione Granger) was sorted into Gryffindor quickly. He assumed that the friend she was helping look for his toad on the train was Neville Longbottom and he was sorted into Gryffindor too. Ernie and Susan had both been sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry was terribly nervous as he realized that he was coming up next. His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding. What if he didn’t belong anywhere??

“Harry Potter!”

He couldn’t move. He was frozen in his own fears and he felt the blood drain from his face. This was it. This was when they told him that he couldn’t stay here, that he was a freak and had to go back to the Dursleys.

“Harry Potter!” she called again, and by some miraculous kind of magic, he began making his way up to the stool.

Gingerly, he sat on the rickety thing, and jerked in surprise when the hat was plopped on his head. His head was so small (or maybe the hat was so big) that it slid down and covered his eyes from view.

“Now let’s see here…oh my.” A voice inside his head spoke, and Harry flinched. “Oh my dear boy. A grave injustice has been done to you. I shall find you the best house you could possibly be in. You are no freak here, Mister Potter. Here you are a remarkable wizard, with great potential.”

“Okay…” Harry whispered softly, not sure if he could answer in his head back to the hat, or if maybe the hat had magical ears.

“It seems that you’ve qualities for any of the houses, Harry Potter. You’re quite brave, with a burning desire to learn, and the ability to think outside of the box – a cunning way to think, dear boy. But perhaps above all, you are fiercely loyal. I believe that, perhaps, it is your most dominant quality. Yes, yes, I know just where to put you.”

The hat seemed to take a great breath (did the hat really breathe, Harry wondered) and bellowed his new house.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Warner Brothers, or any of the other holding copyright or license to the Harry Potter books or movie. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The author receives no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading.
> 
> AN: Why am I posting this right now? Because it won’t leave me alone and hasn’t for the past few months. Yes, I’ll still be updating my other stories (Of Lions and Lambs, Grievous Misconception) as soon as I can, but the stories I’ll be posting the first chapter of are merely to get them OUT of my head and leave me alone enough to concentrate. Be warned, there will be more.  
>  


End file.
